


Do you want to build a snowman?

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [5]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Do you want to build a snowman?

_Frozen cast- do you want to build a snowman?_

Nico was wrenched out of sleep by someone, who brusquely deprived him of the warm blanket. The asshole, who woke him up also opened a window, so cold winter air immediately made him shudder. Next he heard a whisper to his ear.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Will. Of course. Nico groaned, not wanting to open his eyes and fumbling for a blanket.

"Oh, come on, Nico, wake up."

Opening his eyes, he saw Will, already fully dressed up. Nico sat on the bed, trying to wake up completely.

"Look at the snow outside. It was a snowfall this night. We have to build a snowman."

Nico smiled. He liked the idea himself.

"Fine."

Will looked surprised.

"Fine? So no complaints? I mean, I'm perfectly ok with it but-"

"I actually wanted to suggest the same. I love playing in the snow."

Will look perplexed for a moment. Then he smiled wide.

"I think I just fell in love with you even more."

Nico blushed, hiding his soft smile.

"But do we really need to do it so early in the morning?"

"Early? It's 8 a.m. I've been waiting for you to wake up for 2 hours now. Come on."

"Okay, just let me get dressed first."

* * *

"Will, stop it. You wanted to build a snowman."

Nico was laughing, lying in the ground, because Will had knocked him down on the soft snow. Will himself was lying on top of di Angelo, his face flushed and really close to the dark haired boy.

"Will." Nico said, when their lips was already dangerously close. "Yoh wanted to build a snowman."

"Um, yeah, right." Will stood up, giving Nico a hand. "I'll make the lower part and you make the head and find branches then."

Nico doesn't remember the last time he played in snow. Well actually he does but he doesn't want to think about it. Not today.

He always loved this atmosphere. The snow. Even though he was cold, he loved being outside on winter. It was somewhat soothing. And now Will was here.

The snowman took a pretty long time. They always distracted each other, throwing snowballs or just lying on the snow, hugging or making snow angels.

Finally, they were done. The snowman wasn't the prettiest but it looked so funny. Will took a carrot that was to big for its head and the rocks they used for eyes was different size. Nico thought it was perfect.

"We need to give him a name. How about Jared?"

"Do you really want to name a snowman Jared?"

"Hey, what's wrong with this name. My cousins name is Jared."

"So you want to name a snowman after your cousin?"

"No, um, just... Oh, shut up, do Angelo."

Nico laughed, looking at the snowman.

"Fine, Jared then needs his arm fixed. It's askew."

When he started correcting some small details, he heard a sound of a camera. He turned around, seeing Will smiling while he examined the picture he just made.

"Just for a warm memory." He said, removing the camera to his pocket. "You know, you look very cute like this. I would've kissed you right now"

"Then do it." Nico said, leaning first and standing on the tip-toes.

They were kissing in the winter forest, next to their snowman Jared, while snow softly fell on them from the white sky. Nico has never felt so warm before.


End file.
